


I Live In The Magical States of America

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom, The Magical States of America trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	I Live In The Magical States of America

I Live In The Magical States of America

A crossover between The Magical States of America book series and West Side Story

CHARACTERS:

TONY WYZEK: a child from the magical world who was brought here when he was very young and has lived his life with no idea of who he really is; Tori is his double

TREY WYZEK: Tony’s supposed brother and Tori’s real brother; finds out what happened to his sister when he and Tony see their doubles’ reflections in the mirror one day

TORI WYZEK: Tony's double and Trey’s real sister; she was brought to the magical world on the same day Tony disappeared from it; she and her supposed sister, Tracy, cast the spell to turn the mirror fluid and bring Tony and Trey through it

TRACY WYZEK: Tony’s real sister and Trey’s double on the magical world; she tells Tori about the supposed existence of the non-magical world, leading Tori to persuade her to help cast the mirror spell and help bring their doubles through

LORI LEE: rather like the Kingpin of Marvel Comics, she pretends to be a philanthropist interested in helping the world, but is in reality trying to take it over; the evil counterpart to Larry Lee on the magical world

LARRY LEE?: if used, Lori Lee’s non-magical counterpart

BELLWETHER: Lori Lee’s henchcat; helps her sometimes in her plans, but has been known to change sides depending upon which side is winning

BELMONT: Bellwether’s counterpart in the non-magical world

CHRISSIE AND CHRIS SCOTT?: if used, Chrissie and Chris are each other’s doubles; Chrissie is from the non-magical world, Chris from the magical one

SAMANTHA SCOTT?: If used, Chris’s sister; her partner is a dragon named Shara; she is the double of Chrissie’s brother Samuel Scott

KARA AND REDFIRE?: if used, they are Chrissie and Chris’s partners; Kara is the daughter of Chris’s sister Samantha’s dragon partner, Shara

AZURE: Tony’s dragon partner that he receives once he comes to the magical world to stay

It was night time in the United States of America. In a small house that was just like all the others on the street, a mysterious cloaked figure stole into the house through an open window. It made its way to a small bedroom at the top of the stairs and slipped through the door, quiet as a mouse. The figure grabbed the small sleeping child it found there and headed for the house’s bathroom. Once there, it muttered something under it’s breath and passed through the mirror, carrying the child in its arms. When it arrived on the other side, it quickly went to the bedroom that was the mirror opposite of the one on the other side and put the child down in the bed. Then it scooped up the other child and went back through the mirror, placing the other child in the empty bed. The figure then departed into the shadows of the night. When the parents on both sides of the mirror awoke the following morning to discover the switch, they were very upset, but there was nothing they could do, as they didn’t know where their children were. So the child from one world became part of a family in another world, while the child from that family was in a similar situation on the other world.

It was Saturday and four year old Tony Wyzek was washing his face at the mirror while his brother Trey did the same at the other sink. Tony had made plans with his friends in the Jets gang, expecting the day to be just like any other one in his life. He had no way of knowing that today would be different. Since Tony was already dressed, Trey had gone back to his room to get his clothes while Tony finished washing his face, but suddenly when Tony looked up, instead of his reflection in the glass, he saw a girl who looked just like him! “Aaah!” Tony cried, falling onto the floor. Trey immediately came running, asking his brother what was wrong. In answer, Tony pointed to the mirror and Trey immediately saw the altered reflection. Then the “reflection” suddenly reached through the glass toward them and grabbed Trey and Tony (who’d by now gotten up), pulling them through the glass!

Tony immediately tried to run away on the other side, but didn’t get very far. Next to him, Trey wasn’t faring much better. Just then, the girl they’d seen and one who looked just like her came up to them. “Calm down. We won’t hurt you. My name’s Tori and this is Tracy. We brought you here because we need your help and because we have been looking for you for awhile now. Well, I have anyway. Tracy has been too absorbed in her spells to try looking much,” the girl said. Tori’s calm voice began to reassure both Tony and Trey and they agreed to listen to what she had to say. “The main reason we brought you here is because you’re our doubles. In your world, each of us has a double of the opposite sex. So in this world, Tony, I’m you and Tracy is your brother Trey there. However, the truth is that you are supposed to be in this world, Tony, and I’m supposed to be in yours. We got switched at birth. No one knows who did it or why, but I suspect that they did it hoping to decrease the amount of wizards here so they could use that to their advantage. We don’t have proof enough to convince the police, though, so until we do, we're on our own”, Tori told them. Tony found this rather hard to believe until Tori brought out two birth certificates she'd found downstairs once when she'd gone down there to look for a book on dragons. The birth certificates were definitely for a twin boy and a girl, not for two twin girls, and one of them bore Tony's name. If nothing else, this proved he was her brother all right.

Tony didn’t know what to do. This world was strange to him, but now he found out that he’d apparently been born there. What should he do: leave the only family he’d ever really known and come live in the world of his birth or stay in the world he’d known with a family he didn’t really belong to? Tony realized he needed a little more time to think it over and said so. While he did, Tori and Tracy explained what they needed their help with. They had discovered that all magic in their world was being threatened by Lori Lee, a sorceress who seemed to be a good-hearted, wonderful person, but who was in reality a power-hungry schemer who wanted to seize control of the source of the world’s magic in order to take it over. Tori was determined to stop her, but she’d needed help. At first her sister hadn’t wanted to help, insisting that it was beyond their capabilities to take on Lori Lee, but finally she’d agreed to help, if only to keep Tori out of trouble. So they’d summoned their doubles here and that brought everyone pretty much up to speed.

So off they went to try to find the Elemental Eggs that controlled the magic in the world before Lori Lee did. They failed with the Eggs for Fire, Earth, and Water, but Tori’s friend Chris Scott and a girl who looked just like him managed to get the Air Egg. However, Tony and the others soon found out they’d been arrested for it because Lori Lee had tracked the Egg’s location and managed to convince the police they’d stolen it from her. Tony and the others went to free them and got themselves busted for the attempt. However, Chrissie, the girl who looked like Chris, managed to get herself out with help from her little dragon, Kara, and set about freeing the others. They then got through the mirror to Lori Lee’s hideout before the police got to them. The police heard all that went on through the mirror, and found out what Lori Lee was really like. They then arrested her and all her henchmen, taking them off to jail.

After that, they all went their separate ways, with Tony and Trey returning to the Wyzek home with Tori and Tracy. Tony realized that this world was where he belonged and he decided to stay. He went back to get the things of his that would work in the magical world and then returned there to live the rest of his life in his own world. Soon enough, he received his own partner dragon when his mom’s laid an egg. The dragon turned out to be named Azure and he was a blue dragon. He was very small at the moment and loved to curl up on Tony’s shoulder and wind around his neck. The next day, Tony had his first experience going to school in the magical world. He went in a coach drawn by unicorns and he was allowed to bring Azure with him. Tony loved the little dragon very much and couldn’t wait till his friends could see him.

One day he cast the mirror spell to check on how Tori was doing and was surprised to see his friends with her. Riff and the others were in awe of the little dragon curled up on Tony’s shoulder and were anxious to pet him after Tori pulled Tony through the mirror. Doc, who ran the candy store there was glad to see him as well. Unfortunately, Tony ran into Bernardo not too long after and of course that put Tony in a foul mood because he’d encountered Bernardo’s double on his world, an obnoxious girl named Bernice. Finally, Tony said “To-namen (be fluid)” and he and the Jets walked right through the wall of the store into the alley behind it. Bernardo, naturally, couldn’t get through behind them and was very frustrated by that. Tony ended up showing his friends other spells such as conjuring a fireball (Divas to-nikta), healing (To-pova), and invisibility (To-bira-re). They were very impressed with that, but all too soon, Tony had to return to his world. He said goodbye to his friends, said the mirror spell, and went back through. He lived happily in that world for the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
